This description relates to array chips used for analysis by optical techniques.
Array chips allow large numbers of observations to be performed in parallel. For example, an array chip may be part of a system for processing experiments in parallel. Array chips have solid, planar substrates made from silicon or glass wafers, or other materials. Markers are applied to array chips in regular patterns.
However, obtaining useful data form an image of a dense array chip is complicated by competing interests of spatial resolution, accuracy, and speed. Images must be obtained at high enough magnification for individual sites to be clearly resolved. At the same time images must cover a large enough field of view for sites to be correctly identified. Finally, for large scale studies, imaging and image processing must take place quickly enough to provide for sufficient throughput and to make operations commercially feasible.